Opposites
by RedRacingStripe
Summary: Sollux meets a new girl who seems completely like him , he thinks she's the one, but after learning she has one fault that pushes him, he tries to fall out of love with her, Meanwhile another person seems to be crushing on Aradia and on Sollux. Will those two change their lives. Arasol, JonhDave, others. Humanstuck AU.


Yo. I am back I have took a hiatus from fanfiction because well… I never really had a good story in mind, so yep. Im probs not gonna continue writing sp fanfiction since I have recently got into and caught up with homestuck. (Amazing comic.)

Anyways enough about me, this is a hs Fanfic as you've already guess. Its humanstuck, set in a highschool au. So its your typical fanfiction. Yep.

Anywho. Its Solara, with some JohnDave and idk maybe some other pairs. We'll see. I might not update often since school's a bitch and whatnot. Anyway lets get this show on the road shall we? ;)

No quirk or second pov.

Title: Opposites.

Pairs: Sollux/Aradia, John/Dave and others!

Review Please~

* * *

_Dreams.. That'll all I've been having these past few days. Wow, that sounds stupid. Of course, everybody has dreams, but mine.. I don't what the fuck they are. It some stupid ass shadow that I cannot unmistakably describe it at all. _

_Whatever. Those dreams don't matter at all. Because of that nothing's gonna happen or some shit like that I don't know. _

I remove my glasses and breathe on them lightly and smudge them with w sleeve. I never really enjoyed wearing glasses, they tend to fall towards the bridge of my nose and sometimes fall all the way through, and it sucks ass. Luckily for me I don't have to wear those huge ass glasses like that douche Eridan.

Man, his glasses are motherfucking huge. I swear dude seriously I see him dropping them all the time and trying some mechanism that would keep his glasses in place, but yet it doesn't work and he just looks like the stupid fool he really is. I'm surprised he actually scored a girlfriend this year. Its apparently one of the girls that had a crush on me in my freshman year. Feferi Peixes.

She was actually a cheerful person to being around. If you were feeling down and if we were sitting or talking with Feferi, she would actually cheer you up. It just something about her charisma that lifts people moods. You know? Unlike Eridan all mr. grumpy and shit.

Heh, I guess you can tell that I don't like him very much. Well, yup I don't. At all. Eridan doesn't like me either so I guess we can continue hating each other. It's cool, I don't mind. I stare at the board. Messy scrawls written on it. Ugh, horrible.

I may be a rude person, but I am more discourteous when it comes to untidiness. And by untidiness I mean like leaving clothing on the floor, or having hideous handwriting or being a slob overall. But then again God doesn't create everyone perfect.

Even still, I would never date someone who's disgusting and whatnot, I will meet a perfect girl (or boy) who love tidiness and is into computer hacking.

Yes computer hacking, I am into hacking people's profiles on the social media websites, sometimes I also hack into the school's internet since these douches won't give us the internet, I just decided to do a little hacking.

I tap my pencil impatiently, as I wait for the dumb bell to ring, and apparently it does. I place my doodled notebook into my knapsack and sling it over my shoulder, proceeding for the door.

"Hey Sol!" I turn at the sound of my name being called. I see Karkat pushing a couple of people just to come my way. I tend to pull the corners of my lips upwards at the sight of time trying to come this way. "Ugh jackasses. Jeez.." He grumbles.

I give him a small snicker "That's what you get for being short." Karkat rolls his eyes and sighs deeply. "Whatever Sollux, stupid 3D glasses kid. " He grumbled. "Freckled face" I teased back.

"Okay enough name calling can we just get on with going to algebra? " Karkat muttered. "Wow, for the first time someone is actually eager to get to a class that they hate with a burning passion?" I snickered.

Karkat sneered "Whatever, I'll just go on, and leave you behind, later loser," he passed right by me and walked out the class, his fists curled up. I roll my eyes and give a small laugh before proceeding through the door.

I walked pass a few familiar some saying hi, but me not paying attention. I pull out my headphones that are kept inside my knapsack and placed them in my ears. I then grabbed my ipod and just played the songs on shuffle because I really couldn't pick a song. Upon pressing the shuffle button my stomach was harshly pressed by what seemed to be a head.

I flinched in slight pain and rub my stomach looking at what had hit me in the stomach. It appeared to be a girl. "Jesus I'm sorry I should've saw where I was going and I—" I stopped her by raising my hands. "It's my fault I bumped into you, no need to apologize" I smile. I stare at the girl for a couple of more minutes.

I stare at her shirt. "Cool you like Halo too?" I smile at the girl. "Hmm? Oh yeah! I'm real into those kinds of games, you know with first person shooter or third person shooter, or just probably play those zombie shooter games" She smiled. "Oh man, yeah those are the best!" I grin. A little too widely. "Oh my Names Aradia. Aradia Megido" She smiled brightly. "Well my names Sollux Captor." "Well its nice to meet you Sollux, can I call you Sol for short" She grinned. "Sure, all of my other friends have been doing it so.. yeah you can to. You're pretty cool." I smile, heat suspiciously rising up to my cheeks. "Okay Sol, I shall start this conversation off with your glasses, because those are pretty rad. They're like 3D reading glasses or something like that." Aradia smiled.

"Yeah well they are pretty cool I guess. I had gotten them like a couple of weeks ago. I still can't believe they are still in good condition." I removed my glasses and stared at her. I knew she would be freaked out by the color of my eyes. I've had heterochromia since I was born, but except of green and brown eye I was born with red and blue just like my glasses.

"Dude no way! Your eyes totally match your glasses! that's like freaking cool! Wow!" She squealed. Aradia brought her face closer to mine and studied my eyes a little more. I swear I could feel my heart drop. "Dude have you ever showed doctors or like scientists? Cause that is like really cool!"

"Nah, I rather have people away from my eyes. " "Oh, well your eyes are cool though." "Thanks" I give her a smile. "Well I gotta be heading to reading. I heard the teacher sucks major ass." She smiled. "Yeah she pretty much does haha." I managed to shove a fake laugh. "See ya Sollux." She waved and walked off. "Rad." I muttered.

I managed to make it to algebra. As I walked in Karkat came to my side and punched my shoulder roughly. "Hey thanks for walking me to algebra! You prick." He grumbled. "Oh. Well you are most welcome Karkat." I grin.

"Oh haha, whatever you asshole." He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Whatever are you ready to do some equations?" I ask him.

"Ugh no, equations are totally gay as motherfucking hell."

"Agreed." I simply state.

"So why did you not walk me? We you busy doing something?" Karkat asked, eyebrow raised. "I was talking to some new girl that just came here" "Her name?" "Aradia Megido, she's pretty cool, cute too." I say. "Oh, okay."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Karkat replied raising a brow.

"How are you doing with that crush of yours?"

Karkat sat still, trembling even. A light tint of pink rose to his cheeks and suddenly turned in a dark shade of scarlet. "Kar? Bro dude you okay?" I asked, a little worried. "Yeah dude, I'm fine.. I just had a little moment.."

"Oh well okay then, shall we begin the stupid ask worksheet?" I smile

"Yeah, sure. I just want to get this piece of shit out of my face."

I stare at Karkat, sighing a bit before starting. _Karkat sure gets weird when I ask about his crush. I should let it go. I'm still curious though. Who could be the person Karkat is flushed for?_

_Hmmm. I'll find out someday. _

* * *

Pretty good for a first chapter? No okay. I'll update around the weekend hopefully. If not probably during the week, if i have time because i have school. yeee.

Alright Read & Review.! C:


End file.
